Once Upon A Time
by MiraAi
Summary: He watched from the sidelines as another tragic romance formed between the silver haired woman and the brown-haired man who resembled him far too much. It was never in the same place or time period, but it would always end the same: with death. Day one, two, and eight of SetoXKisara week.
1. Once Upon a Time

Day one of SetoXKisara week on Tumblr, and here is my submission! Read and review and please enjoy!

* * *

 _Once upon a time…there was a priest who fell in love with a peasant girl. But their love was not meant to be, she sacrificed herself, and bequeathed to him power beyond imagine._

"Why are you still searching for me?"

Her voice shook him to the core. It reached from the depths of thousands of years to wrap around his throat. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe.

"Haven't I always appeared when you needed me the most?"

These dreams always went like this. Her voice, the blue light, and the dragon- _his_ dragon.

"I'm here, I've always been here."

And finally the tightness in his throat would loosen and he would shout.

"But you're not **here** this time!"

The woman appeared yet again, her long silver hair billowing in the swirl of light and wind that surrounded them both.

"Seto…"

"Kis-"

The light faded and was replaced with the darkness of Seto Kaiba's bedroom, where the young CEO sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily. The brown haired young man gulped down a breath of hair and flopped down against his cotton pillows. "I'm losing my goddamn mind."

 _Once upon a time, a prince fell in love with a commoner. But their love was not meant to be, she was put to death by his tyrant father, but she gave him the courage to rise up against injustice._

These dreams were nothing more than fairy tales. He watched from the sidelines as another tragic romance formed between the silver haired woman and the brown-haired man who resembled him far too much. It was never in the same place or time period, but it would always end the same: with death.

Then the light and wind and voice would start and he would wake up with a start, covered in a cold sweat. The dreams about the white haired woman were nothing more than that: dreams.

Yet, why did he long to see a woman that doesn't exist?

"Mr. Kaiba, you have a call on line one."

His secretary shook him from his thoughts, and the young CEO grabbed the telephone and answered with an impatient "What?"

"Seto Kaiba, this is Ishizu Ishtar. I would like to invite you to the Domino Museum once again. I believe I have something that will pique your interest."

"You're not going to try to convince me to hold another tournament, we are already planning our next one," Kaiba said, frowning.

"No, not this time, Kaiba. This is about the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Meet me at the museum around 8 this evening."

At the mention of his favorite card, Seto Kaiba arranged for his company car to take him to the museum at the scheduled time. As he rode in the back of the car, glimpses of silver pulled his attention from his graphs to the streets, scrutinizing everyone they passed.

As they arrived at the museum, Kaiba's eyes met those of the curator. "Ishizu," Seto nodded, acknowledging the Egyptian woman's presence.

"Seto Kaiba, it has been a long time. Follow me."

Ishizu led Kaiba behind the main floor of the museum, to the archives where many of the new exhibits were kept before going to on the floor.

"The museum's new exhibit will be based on old Egyptian stories."

"Cut to the chase, Ishizu, I don't have time to listen to a bunch of stories."

"Straight to the point as always, Mr. Kaiba. We found a mysterious tomb. It didn't belong to anyone of royal descent, however this tomb is lavishly constructed. The translation is going slow, so we don't know much about her, but we found these carvings all over the tomb."

The pair came to a stop at a curtained artifact. Ishizu pulled the curtains to reveal a carving of the blue eyes white dragon.

"From what has been translated so far, we can tell that the woman buried in this tomb has something to do with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. We are still trying to find her name and who she was. We know that the Blue-Eyes is also mentioned in the tomb of another Pharaoh, your past self."

Kaiba reach out and placed his hand on the carving. The stone felt cold under his hand, and he ran his hand over the dragon- _his_ dragon.

"If you believe in that garbage and everyone was reincarnated, why not her as well?"

"I thought you didn't believe in fairy tales, Seto Kaiba."

"Hypothetical question."

"I'm sure she is here in one form or another."

 _Once upon a time, a soldier fell in love with a gypsie. But their love was not meant to be, she went into that chamber and never came out, and he promised to rescue as many prisoners as he could this time._

"Humph, stupid woman. This is all bullshit, I don't even know why I bothered to show up here." Seto Kaiba grumbled as he returned to his company building. As per usual for this time of night, only a few employees were present.

He stepped into the elevator and leaned against the back wall.

He heard the doors begin to close, and suddenly stop and open again. He opened his eyes to glare at the intruder, only to see the silver hair of a woman in front of him.

His eyes widened, and his heart started racing. _Could it be…?_

The elevator stopped on the 20th floor, and the woman walked forward. "Good night, Mr. Kaiba,"

Kaiba nodded, seeing the familiar face and green eyes of his elderly head of Human Resources as she spoke to him.

 _Once upon a time…._

The vision of the woman allowed him to rest through the night, however Seto knew it wouldn't be long until she returned to haunt his dreams with visions of that tragic love.

"Seto, Pegasus is on TV." Mokuba said, as he flipped to the channel broadcasting the opening of the exhibit that Seto visited the previous night.

"Industrial Illusions is proud to announce our partnership with the Domino Museum and their new exhibit. We have the best team of scholars working to translate many new findings. I'd like to introduce our head researcher, Dr. Kissa Hoshino."

"We are happy to get these stories translated to release them to the public."

Her voice shook him to the core. It reached from the depths of thousands of years to wrap around his throat. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe.

 **It was her…**

The long silver hair, the thin frame, the bright blue eyes of the dragon- _his_ dragon.

 _Kisara._

Seto froze, staring at the woman on the screen as she discussed the work that she would be doing for the museum. She was beautiful, just as she had been in the past.

Visions of his dreams flashed before his eyes, love that always ended in tragedy. How many times had this happened in the past? How many times had he stumbled upon her? He felt the regret of near misses, the struggle to find each other, and her sacrifice...every single time.

Seto Kaiba didn't believe in fate or destiny, but if there was a chance that history could repeat itself, it wasn't going to happen because of him. The young scientist smiled as the interview concluded with donation information. Seto Kaiba picked up the remote and turned the tv off, ignoring the tugging on his heart.

 _Once upon a time, a CEO fell in love with a scientist. But their love was not meant to be, for he wanted her to live, and she had no idea that he was mysterious donor who funded her research, but or the first time, it was him who watched her rise to greatness._

* * *

Let me know if you liked it!

 _XO_

 _Mira_


	2. In the Modern World

So I've decided to make this a three-shot! You'll have to wait to read the conclusion on day number 8. Thanks for taking the time to read, and please leave a review here if you liked it!

Day 2: Modern Times

* * *

"There has to be a paper trail for this type of money, Ishizu!"

Maximillian Pegasus funded the transport of the materials from Egypt to Domino City. However, this mysterious donation appeared shortly after they announced the start if the project with the Domino Museum. With the donation Ishizu received, Kissa Hoshino's project was fully funded three times over. With the extra money, she was able to hire more help than she could have ever dreamed, and just a year after arriving, she was working on the last few pannels of hieroglyphs.

"The donor has asked to remain anonymous, Kissa."

"Doesn't he or she want to know what this tomb says? How am I going to tell them?"

Kissa couldn't believe that her project was coming to an end. She remembered joining the expedition team to search for artifacts, and the sheer luck of finding this tomb among the rubble of a forgotten city.

The words on the walls told of a young woman with white hair and blue eyes who held power beyond imagine.

Kissa felt like this story was part of her, and she had to know how it ended. As she descended into her workroom, she took a seat at a large desk with a sigh. The team had recreated the tomb as they found it in Egypt, hoping that the overall design of the tomb would give them clues on where to start. It was Kissa's hope that the museum would choose to display the artifacts in this way as well. Each of the tablets were covered in curtains to protect their contents, and dim lights created the eerie ambiance that made Kissa feel like she was back in Egypt.

A loud slam echoed through the room, causing the young researcher to jump and turn toward the door that had just been closed so abruptly. Standing with his back to her, she could only see the long black hair and tall frame of a young man.

"Can I help you?" Kissa asking, causing the young man to jump and face her in surprise.

"I'm uh-I'm lost. I thought this was the way to the restroom," he stammered out, causing Kissa to laugh lightly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in, what is your name?"

"Mokuba Kaiba."

"My name is Kissa….Mokuba, why are you in the archives of the museum?"

The young man grinned in embarrassment. "I heard my big brother is helping fund the translation of the Egyptian tomb and I wanted to see what it was all be hoenst, this is the last kind of thing I thought he would fund."

Kissa couldn't believe her luck. Her donor's brother had stumbled his way into her office.

"Mokuba, why don't you and your brother come here tomorrow evening, and I'll show you everything I've been working on with your brother's funding?" She offered.

Mokuba eagerly agreed and Kissa showed him out with the promise to see him the next day.

"Mokuba, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Seto!"

Seto grumbled at the ambiguity of the surprise trip Mokuba had convinced him to go on. Mokuba was in school overseas and had returned home for a short while. How could he say no to his little brother when Mokuba wanted to spend time with him? As they approached to a stop in front of a familiar large white building, Kaiba groaned. "Why are we here?"

"Well, I remember you telling me about funding the translation of some artifacts here, so I went looking for them. I found the woman who's been leading the translation and she is going to show us everything!"

This was exactly what Seto Kaiba had been trying to avoid. He didn't want her to know he existed. Just as he was about to tell the driver to leave, the doors to the museum were opened by the silver-haired woman from Seto's nightmares.

"Mokuba! You made it!"

"Of course! Seto, this is Kissa, she's the head translator of the tomb," Mokuba said, grinning.

Kissa had seen photos of the young tycoon, but meeting him in person was a completely different story. Her heart fluttered and skipped around erratically, but she offered the man a smile. "Mr. Kaiba, I understand you've been the generous donor for my work. I wanted to show you what your money has done."

The trio walked through the the floor of the museum to the underground halls to the depository, where Kissa brought them to her workroom. "We know it is a woman who was buried in this tomb. The walls here tell her story through the eyes of a man who loved her very much."

Pulling back the curtain, the young historian recounted the story depicted in hieroglyphs along the stone walls.

"The woman who is buried here was thought to be a witch by the villagers. She was being stoned to death when the priest found her."

Kissa explained the glyphs, and the story of how the High Priest met the young woman in the streets of Egypt. She moved through each panel, walking the Kaiba brothers through the life of the young woman. When they made it to the last curtains at the back of the room, the historian didn't pull back the curtains immediately "She chose to die to protect the man she loved. Through her death, the priest gained the strength of her spirit, and using that strength, he was able to help save the world and eventually become pharaoh."

The curtains were pulled away, revealing two large tablets. Seto Kaiba couldn't help but step back in surprise. _The vision…_

It was the memory he had seen time and time again. The high priest knelt on the ground, a woman with long hair in his arms. His eyes were closed in agony from the apparent loss. The second tablet depicted the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. A voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I feel so bad for both of them," Mokuba said, his voice thick with sadness. "Do you know their names?"

Kissa smiled, "I just finished that translation before you arrived. The man's name was Set, and the woman's name was Kisara. I feel kind of sad for them too, Mokuba, but Kisara wanted to protect him, and I'm sure she didn't regret her decision."

Following the somber discussion, Kissa showed them the other projects going on behind the scenes at the museum. Shortly thereafter, she returned them back to the museum floor. Mokuba and Kissa chatted happily about the museum and Egypt, and as they reach the front doors, Kissa turned to face them both.

"Thanks for showing us the tomb, Kissa. I enjoyed it, and I know Seto did too!" Mokuba said, giving the young woman a hug. Kissa laughed and turned to Seto, "There's a reception for the grand opening of the official exhibit, next week. I'm looking forward to seeing you there, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto was here against his will. He couldn't say no to Mokuba, even though he made the vow to avoid contact with that woman. He was listening to an conversation she was having at one of the cafe tables next to the one that was supporting his stance. She was leaving Domino in two days time to return to Egypt and search for more artifacts.

He didn't-couldn't believe in that nonsense that Yugi and Ishizu spat out about past selves and Egyptian magic, but he couldn't deny this _annoying_ desire to be near Kissa. He couldn't believe in the past repeating itself, for that would mean the more time she spent near him, the faster her end would come.

Gods, fate was cruel.

It was at that moment that Seto Kaiba decided he had enough of this soiree, and walked out of the building to summon his driver.

"You could at least say 'hello' you know."

Had he been a man with any less composure, he might have groaned out loud. It was _her._ "What do you want?"

"You won't be able to avoid her forever, Kaiba," Ishizu Ishtar said, smirking.

Kaiba shrugged and dismissed her question, "I don't know what you're talking about."

As if the universe was looking for a laugh of this cruel joke, Dr. Hoshino appeared from the doors. Ishizu smiled and returned to the reception, leaving the couple alone.

"Mr. Kaiba, I saw you leave and I wanted to thank you again."

Annoyed, Kaiba nodded and turned toward the street. He didn't want to look at her, he didn't want her to be near him. He wanted her to live this time. The woman behind him frowned and clasped her hands in front of her body.

"Seto, do you believe it?" She asked, looking toward the ground. She wanted to know if he felt like her presence made it hard for him to breathe, if he felt the same pull to be near her as she felt for him, if he felt like he should never leave her side. She didn't need to see him to know that he was at the reception this evening, her body tensed, her heart thrummed with anticipation, and her soul felt on fire.

He knew very well what she was asking about. He debated on his response, a resounding "no" stopped on his tongue.

"I can't believe in them," he said as he watched his car pull in front of the museum. "I can't take the risk of them being real and happening yet again." He stepped down to his car as the door was being opened for him. He turned to glance at the woman one last time, their blue eyes meeting once again.

"Stay safe, Kisara."

"You too, Set."

* * *

Here is part number 2! Stay tuned for part number 3 :)

XO

Mira


End file.
